The present invention relates to an abscess irrigation device, and in particular, to an injection molded abscess irrigation device that has an adjustable cross-sectional diameter and multiple fluid paths to effectuate desired irrigation and/or drainage of an abscess so as to reduce patient trauma attributable to changing the irrigation device during healing of the abscess.
Abscesses are localized infections of tissue marked by a collection of pus that is commonly surrounded by inflamed tissue. Abscesses may be found in any area of the body, but most abscesses which require more aggressive resolution are commonly found on the extremities, buttocks, breast, perirectal area, and/or associated with a hair follicle abnormality. Abscesses begin when a normal skin or tissue layer barrier is breached, and microorganisms and/or foreign matter or tissue invade underlying and/or adjacent tissues or tissue structures. Abscesses heal by drainage or removal of the foreign materials as well as loosened loculations within the abscess. Although smaller abscesses, in the range of smaller than approximately 5 mm in diameter or depth, can commonly be resolved with generally non-invasive methods, such as warm soaks to promote drainage, larger and/or deeper abscesses commonly require an incision, irrigation, and/or abridement to effectuate adequate drainage or irrigation of the abscess for healing of the surrounding tissue. Commonly, the increased inflammation, increased pus collection, and/or partial or complete walling off of the abscess cavity diminish the effectiveness of resolution via the conservative measures associated with warm soaks and/or the application of warm compresses.
As mentioned above, larger abscesses commonly appear on palpable skin. Deeper abscesses in very sensitive areas, such as supralevator, ischiorectal, perirectal positioned abscesses, commonly require a general anesthetic to obtain proper exposure of the abscess. Once incised, the abscess is irrigated and commonly left open to facilitate drainage. Alternatively, irrigation of the abscess can be effectuated with left-in-place irrigation devices. Commonly, such irrigation devices are provided in a number of different fixed shapes and sizes. After the necessary incision, a desired irrigation device is selected and placed in the abscess. The irrigation device is commonly held in place by suturing a portion of the incision snuggly about a portion of the irrigation device such that a portion of the irrigation device held within the void of the abscess by the surrounding anatomy of a patient and a second portion of the irrigation device extends beyond the epidermis of the patient for interaction with the various structures associated with irrigating the abscess.
Many such irrigation devices include a single fluid path that facilitates both the introduction of irrigation fluid into the abscess and the drainage of irrigated abscess fluid from the abscess. A fluid introduction tool, such as a syringe, cannula, or the like, is commonly connected to that portion of the irrigation device that extends beyond the patient. After the introduction of the irrigation fluid, the fluid introduction tool is removed from the irrigation device and the irrigation fluid and fluid associated with formation the abscess is allowed to drain through the same fluid path used to introduce the irrigation fluid. Subsequent flushing operations present the potential that previously flushed abscess fluid left within the fluid path is reintroduced into the abscess during subsequent irrigation operations. Accordingly, there is a need for an abscess irrigation tool that includes separate irrigation and fluid discharge paths.
During healing of the abscess during the irrigation sequence, it is commonly necessary to alter the position and/or shape of the irrigation device to allow better positioning of the irrigation device relative to the shape of the abscess and the surrounding tissue as well as the depth of the abscess and the space that is available based on the previous irrigation process. It is commonly desired and/or required to replace a first irrigation device with one or more subsequent irrigation device(s) that have different shapes and/or can better cooperate with the contours of the partially irrigated abscess. Commonly, as the abscess is repeatedly irrigated, the volume of the abscess shrinks thereby necessitating the use of sequentially smaller and/or irrigation devices having different shapes. Unfortunately, each replacement of a sequentially shaped irrigation device requires the repeated removal and replacement of the sutures associated with maintaining a desired positioning of the respective irrigation device. Accordingly, there is also a need for an abscess irrigation device whose size and position can be manipulated without undue interference and/or repeated manipulation of the anatomical and/or physiologic structures surrounding the abscess.
A number of currently available abscess irrigation devices commonly include a multiple part assembly that can include an adjustable spreader and/or an expandable bladder used to fully expose interior structure of the abscess and to better agitate abscess loculations for removal of the same. Unfortunately, such devices are not without further drawbacks. The multi-component and material assemblies commonly require disassembly to allow adequate cleaning for subsequent patient usage of the device. The various connection methodologies between the various connectable components of such abscess drainage devices are susceptible to fatigue and/or over pressurization failure and can subject a patient to undesired trauma associated with removal from the abscess after such separation.
To mitigate such detriments, others have provided drainage devices with oversized constructions and/or oversized connection methodologies. Unfortunately, such devices commonly require larger the desired incisions to facilitate cooperation of the drainage device with adjacent anatomy and are fairly uncomfortable for patient use. That is, when left in place for extended drainage durations, the various connections must be supported by the patient and are susceptible to unintended interaction with clothes or incidental contact with other rigid structures which can stress the sutures associated with maintaining the desired position of the in vivo portion of the drainage device. Particularly depending on the location of the abscess, such incidental contact can result in unnecessary pain and/or discomfort during the entire duration associated with drainage of the abscess. Accordingly, there is a further need for an abscess drainage device having a compact configuration when no irrigation device is engaged therewith.